BROKEN
by Axiom
Summary: Bulma's thoughts on Vegeta's last goodbye. Cute. :


Disclaimer (dîs-klâ'mer) n. A repudiation or denial of a claim.

  
  


A/N: I'm so sorry I had to give up It Takes All Kinds!!! It was just getting... ugh. Now that I look at it... I truly think it's horrible. My plot had no where to go... I was just digging a deeper grave for myself with every chapter. So, as a tribute to that story that came down with SIDS (sudden idea death syndrome), here is a story that honestly reflects my new-found writing skills. Thank you for all you're love and support... I give you... B-R-O-K-E-N. 

  
  
  
  


*************

~ B-R-O-K-E-N ~

  
  
  
  


The echo of the wooden door slamming and the blue green glass shattering behind him still bounces in my head, two months after. The glass had fallen in slow motion as I realized all my hopes and all my dreams, my life, had just walked out, leaving nothing more than a serrated memory and a hole in the wall. The cream colored wall had been half the relief for the furiously irate Saiyan Prince and the sharp pieces of glass that lay scattered on the floor... the rest. It had been forty days since he had left, and the glass still lay broken, untouched by human hands, but jeweled with tears. 

I sighed deeply, easing my lungs but not my heart. We had been in a large fight that day, and I remember that frigid night so well; for so long had I played it over in my head. 

  
  


*

  
  


"You know what, Vegeta?" I screamed, my face a deep red as tears rolled down my face, "You know what?" 

"Ask me if I care, you little bitch!" 

"You've been living with me for over a year! Over a year! What's my name? Do you even remember my name? I'm sorry if I don't live up to your perfect standards, your highness, but I at least expect to be noticed and respected!" 

"I give you the respect you deserve." 

I wiped my face with my sleeve, my gaze turning to stone. "I give you much more then you deserve. You deserve to be put out on the streets, sent to another planet! Killed! You don't care about anyone, or anything! All that matters in that little world of yours is yourself! You're pride will be your downfall, you bastard!" 

He laughed. . . He laughed! The nerve! "You're too funny, whore. You're right. I don't care about anyone else but myself. That's the Saiyan culture, and I'm not about to - "

"SAIYANS ARE DEAD! YOU AND GOKU ARE THE ONLY LIVING SAIYANS! Oh, everyone bow to the PRINCE OF THE DEAD!" 

In a swift moment, I was at mercy to his powerful hand as it wrapped around my neck. I, not for the first time, realized the capability this man had to kill anyone as the breath was slowly cut from me. I felt his fingers bruising my neck, but that was the least of my worries. 

"Do not speak of things you do not know. You know nothing." I searched his eyes deeply for any emotion besides anger. Pain flickered across those obsidian orbs, and I felt a deep stab of guilt in my chest. Betrayal . . . Oh Vegeta . . . 

As I began to see dots before me, air became quickly as he loosened his grip. I gulped in as much air as I could. 

"Ve - "

"You. Know. Nothing." 

"Tell me," I whispered hoarsely. He dropped me as if I were something rotten and disgusting and turned his back. I stood quietly, not daring to rub my neck though it ached terribly. 

He turned towards me and we locked eyes. I saw his pain, his feeling of deep betrayal . . . but also guilt. Guilt? 

Vegeta started towards the door, and my heart stopped. No. My worse nightmare was becoming reality. I had always yelled and screamed at him to leave if he wanted to, but I had never really meant it. 

He opened the door and without another thought, slammed it behind him. I never knew if he saw me fall to the ground, or if he heard my desperate cry . . . "I love you . . . " 

  
  


*

  
  


I collapsed onto my bed, rubbing my temples gingerly as my eyes threatened me, dangerously close to releasing the pain corralled up in my heart. That was the last I had seen of him. I reprimanded myself angrily, shoving the pillow on top of my head. Why had I been so . . . so stupid? I knew in my heart it all was just a one-sided love; he would never love me back. Why did I even dare to pry into the stone heart of an intergalactic murderer? Did I really expect anything back in return? 

Had he known he held my heart, would he have stayed? I doubted it seriously as I got up and opened the balcony door. I was greeted by a fresh cool breeze that ruffled through my hair and toyed with my nightgown. I walked over to the railing and gazed at the clear, deep blue sky. The stars danced and twinkled a welcome and I could have sworn the moon lit up a tiny bit more. I smiled sadly, my heart broken at the serenity of it all. At least something loved me. 

Vegeta never knew. He never knew I was hopelessly in love with him . . . and it broke me. He hated me . . . yet I could not bring myself to do the same. It was all so completely hopeless . . .

I wondered at the sight of the blue green ocean ahead of me, soft waves curling at the white shores. I blinked gently, and the vision of blue-green glass diving to the ground filled my head. And the tears finally fell, just as the broken glass of his last goodbye. 

  
  


*

As the stars twinkle gently, 

  
  


You smile, then jump. 

  
  


Hoping to finally be free,

  
  


The grass waves goodbye,

  
  


And the nightingales sing,

  
  


As, broken, you drop into the sea. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
